


To Love The Abused

by CXSGlambert13



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), LGBT - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Parents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CXSGlambert13/pseuds/CXSGlambert13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A teenage girl came out to her parents and they don't like it. They abuse her until she decides to run away from home. She's found by two men. Will they love her or will her history repeat itself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Love The Abused

"How fucking disgusting to you have to be, you whore of Babylon!?" Luna's mother screamed. 13-year-old Luna came out to her parents and Luna wasn't expecting the outcome. Luna discovered that she's a lesbian the week before and wasn't sure how to break it to them. The way her mother reacted scared her. What's worse was her father bashed her over the head with an empty whiskey bottle.

"Go to your room, slut!" Her father shouted. Luna ran to her room and cried hard on her pillow until she was empty of tears. She pulled out her diary and wrote an entry.

_"April_ _18th,_ _2010_

_I_ _came_ _out_ _to_ _my_ _parents_ _today._ _It_ _was_ _horrible._ _My_ _own_ _mother_ _called_ _me_ _whore_ _of_ _Babylon._ _And_ _then_ _my_ _father_ _bashed_ _me_ _over_ _the_ _head_ _with_ _his_ _whiskey_ _bottle._ _I_ _guess_ _that's_ _what_ _I_ _get_ _for_ _having_ _an_ _alcoholic_ _for_ _a_ _father_ _and_ _Margret_ _White_ _for_ _a_ _mother._ _I'm_ _not_ _sure_ _how_ _much_ _longer_ _I_ _can_ _take_ _this."_

Luna closed her diary and went to sleep. Early next morning, Luna woke up before her parents, got ready for school, and went out the door. Her platform boots trekked the sidewalk as she approached a crosswalk. The crossing guard escorted Luna across the street and Luna got to her school. She didn't interact with any of the other students because she rather read, write poetry/lyrics, or draw. Luna paid attention in class, but not like she used to. Teachers began to notice Luna in a depressed state and kept asking her if she's okay. Luna assured that she's fine. It wasn't. Every day, when Luna would come home from school, her father would beat her with any object he had with him and her mother would yell at her and call her rude and homophobic names like "whore girl" or "breedless".

Two mounths later, Luna found a girlfriend, a punk rock girl named Dawna. Her parents found out and threatened Dawna's parents they'd kill her if they see Luna and Dawna together again. That night, Luna's father broke her nose with his knee and kicked her in the stomach once she hit the floor. Her mother screamed, "GOD HATES FAGS! GOD HATES FAGS! Just kill yourself, you worthless excuse for a child!" After that, they left the room, leaving Luna hurt, bloodied, and broken. She officially couldn't take it. Once she didn't feel any more pain, Luna ran to her room and packed her things. Before she left, she decided the write three notes; one for her parents, one for the school, and one for Dawna. She wrote the notes and shoved two in her pocket. Luna stuck a note to her parents onto the refrigerator before snagging a can of Cherry Fanta and $200 from the counter, and left the house.

Luna stuck the second note onto the school door and went to Dawna's house to drop off the third note. In the morning, she found herself in front of a theatre Dawna had been dreaming about working at. Luna suddenly heard the door open and ran to hide. She heard voices of two men and listened in on their conversation.

"Dude, that was fucking rad when you kissed me at the AMAs," one said.

"I seriously needed to lay off caffeine at that time," another admitted. Luna had seen the AMAs in 2009 when her parents fell asleep. She thought it was the greatest moment in television history. Luna smiled, unaware that she was gonna tip over a box. The box fell over and Luna ducked down, pulling the hood to her hoodie over her head. 

"Sweetie?" One of the voices said, "what are you doing here?" Luna peeked from her hood and saw a pair of crystal blue eyes. She knew whose they were. A hand moved her hood to reveal her face.

"What's your name?" The man asked. It was Adam Lambert.

"Luna." She stated. Adam spotted a tear rolling down her cheek and wiped it away with his thumb before she noticed.

"Why are you in tears?" Luna pulled out her diary and showed him the entries from when she found out she was a lesbian to last night. Adam read the entries and hugged Luna tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Luna," he whispered, "that's just terrible."

"Adam, is everything okay?" The other man inquired. Adam handed him Luna's diary and the man was shocked at what he read.

"That's total bullshit," he exclaimed, "I can't believe your parents were like that to you." Luna teared up again and buried her face into Adam's shoulder. Adam patted Luna's head once and she winced.

"Sorry," he said. He turned to the man.

"Tommy, what are we gonna do? She can't go out all alone."

"We can let her join us on tour." Adam wasn't sure about that. They'll have to buy her a passport and pay for her necessary shots.

"You're thinking of letting me join you on tour?" Luna asked, "I already have all the shots I need and I have gotten a passport since my 12th birthday." Adam raised his eyebrows in surprise. He and Tommy looked at each other and nodded. Adam turned to Luna.

"Luna," he stated with a smile, "welcome to the Glam Nation tour." Luna brightly grinned and hugged Adam. As time went by, Luna felt loved and accepted by Adam, Tommy, and the band. After the Glam Nation tour ended, Luna asked Adam where to work in Los Angeles and Adam recommended a theatre that was looking for someone to do a lead role in an off-broadway play. Luna enjoyed the idea and got the job immediately.

Four years later, Luna celebrated her 17th birthday with red velvet cupcakes and her girlfriend, Dawna, who ran away from home to find Luna and ended up living in Los Angeles. As they were watching  _But I'm a Cheerleader_ , a knock is heard at the door. Luna got up from the couch and answered the door. The mailman handed Luna an envelope, tipped his hat to her, and walked out. Luna closed the door, opened the envelope, and pulled out a folded piece of paper. She unfolded the paper and it revealed a letter from Adam and the band. She smiled as she read the letter.

_"Hi Luna,_

_How's it going? I've been working on a lot lately; I was on tour with Queen three times, appeared on_ Pretty Little Liars _, and played as Elliot 'Starchild' Gilbert on_ Glee _. My band and I are glad that we got to know you. Hope you have a fabulous birthday. We love you._

_Hugs,_

_Adam, Tommy, Ashley, Rick, and Brian."_


End file.
